AshxSerena:Love is in the Air
by A Little Pinch of Amourshiping
Summary: Being lost in the forest was a blessing for Serena and Ash, for was it was they met, and their relationship blossomed into a beautiful flower.
1. Chapter 1: The Forest of Romance!

AshxSerena: Love is in the Air

Hi, everyone. I'd just decided to make some short AshxSerena one shots, and possibly. If you have any other ideas about one shots, feel free to put them in a review.

Chapter 1: The Forest of Romance!

Lost somewhere in the enormous forest in the Kanto region, a young girl that was probably the age of six, with honey colored hair and bright blue eyes, sat with her back to a tree, weeping. The beautiful sunhat that the girl had on was gleaming in the sunlight, as if it were a possible beacon to know that she was lost here. The pretty pink dress that the girl had on had a minor rip on the left side, at least it wasn't worse. The sandals on the girl's feet were in perfect condition, and the girl was knowingly glad because her Mother would've killed her because they costed so much money.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here..." The little girl whimpered, "MOMMY!"

The bush that the girl was only feet away from shook, and the girl's tears became more intense, streaming down quickly. The girl had closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worse. Until a little pokèmon with a target like belly popped out of it. The pokèmon, which was a Polliwag, looked at the girl, then to the sky, and then hopped off.

The girl had been holding her hat tightly, and then let it go. The hat had small tiny fingernail prints from where the girl had grabbed it at strongly. With her heart still beating loudly and rapidly, the little girl had sighed a breath of relief, only to be in fear again when the bush was shaking more rapidly.

"Mommy!" The girl had wailed again, "Mommy!"

Instead of a monster popping out of the bush, which was what the girl had expected, a young boy's head with black hair, which was raven like, and brown eyes that shone in the light.

"Polliwag?" The boy had called out aloud, Where are you?"

The girl shrieked in fear, and tried running. But she had gotten up too fast, and ended up tripping, and scratching her knee badly. Tears ran down the girl's cheeks once again, but not because of fear.

"Woah. Who are you?" The raven haired boy asked. He ran up to the injured girl, inspecting where she had hurt herself.

"My.. My knee.." The girl had whispered, not bothering to answer the boy's question. "It hurts.."

"I know, I know. I bet it does." The boy had replied as he pulled out a handkerchief with small Pokèballs decorating the light blue fabric. "My name is Ash. What's your name?"

"Um.. My name is Serena." The girl had said shyly as Ash tied the decorative handkerchief around her knee.

"Cool name!" Ash had complimented Serena as he made a tight knot in the handkerchief. "There! Now watch the magic happen!"

Ash had waved his hands in unusual ways in the air, mystically saying, "Feel better, feel better, feel better right away!"

"Wah! It still hurts!" Serena whined, beginning to weep again.

"C'mon Serena!" Ash frowned, and got up to his full height, and extended his hand to the girl. "Never give up until it's over!"

Gasping quietly, Serena had took a hold of Ash's hand, and Ash pulled her up.

Whimpering quietly because of the pain, Serena quickly quieted herself.

The two began walking back towards the camp, and Ash had clearly forgotten about the Polliwag. Serena was stunned, but elated at the same time, someone had helped her. The blush on Serena's cheeks deepened, but luckily the young boy didn't see it.

The Polliwag popped its head out of a bush, seeing that it had successfully done what it wanted to do. Ever since the first day the two entered the camp, he knew that his Momma had told him... that this day would come. Arceus had told him he must get them to meet, or there would be serious consequences.

And those consequences meant death.

Hopefully the two children's relationship would blossom.

That's one. Another will come.

Until then, goodbye, and I hope you had a Happy April Fools!


	2. Chapter 2: I Wish upon a Star

Chapter 2: I Wish upon a Star

The recent two months had been joyous for the little Ash and Serena. Every day when they met at camp, they would usually go and play with a Poliwag, or go get ice cream together. And on Thursday and Friday, the two would go into the forest in secret, and climb up the tree where Serena was. It was their favorite tree, and that was where the two met. And they would sing the song, 'I Wish upon a Star'. A favorite song between the two of them. The two were great friends, and sometimes one of them came over to the other one's house. The fun continued until one of their Mom's picked one up. Ash and Serena were disappointed that they had to stop playing, but were excited that they would see each other tomorrow. Until one day, Serena didn't come. Ash was somewhat confused, but knew that she would come the next day. But she didn't.

After two weeks, a worried Ash got home after day camp was over, he dialed Serena's home phone number, but no one had answered.

"Mom," Ash called from the living room, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Delia, Ash's Mother, had replied. "Come into the kitchen dear."

Jumping from the chair he was kneeling in, Ash ran into the kitchen, taking a seat in a wooden chair.

"So, what's on your mind?" Delia had asked her son while facing the stainless steel oven.

"You promise to give the truth? Before I ask my question?" Ash had asked before telling.

"Of course honey. You know I'd never lie to you." Delia had answered.

"Okay then." Ash said, "Well, you know about Serena and me? How we are best friends?"

"Yes, I do indeed."

"That's good. Anyway, Serena wasn't here today, and yesterday she wasn't there either."

"Oh. Do you know why?"

"I really don't, Mom. Do you know?"

Delia was silent for a few moments, and sighed heavily. This was the moment she had dreaded since the weekend. Serena's Mother, Grace, had told Delia that Serena and her were moving to the Kalos region, because of Grace's Ryhorn races. Grace was a very famous Ryhorn racer, for that was why she had gotten money, but not enough. When she was given the opportunity, she accepted right away, because she wanted Serena to live in a 'bigger' place.

With a deep breath, Delia had almost whispered, "Do you promise you won't get upset?"

"Mommy, I'll never be upset at you." Ash had said in his 'I'm a good boy' voice.

"How would you react if I told you that Serena had moved?"

Moved?! This was not what Ash had in mind. He had thought that Serena was on vacation, or something else. Like maybe she was sick.

"I wouldn't be upset!" Ash had lied. "Wouldn't Serena be excited?"

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay, because Serena really did move. To Kalos."

"Oh wow." Ash whispered, and he could feel his raven styled hair drooping. His friend. His buddy.

She was gone.

Ash had gotten up from the table, and hugged his Mother. Understanding what the hug was meant for, Delia pried Ash from her legs, turned around, kneeled down and hugged Ash back.

"I'm glad that you're taking this easy. I know you'll see her again. I promise." Delia had whispered into her son's ear.

Ash didn't reply. As he was being hugged, his bottom lip quivered, and he was ready to burst into tears.

Ash had managed to stop himself from crying until bedtime. As soon as Delia closed his bedroom door, he had burst into tears. Sniffiling, wailing quietly, hiccuping uncontrollably.

Kicking the covers off of him, Ash sat up to face his window. The window that was filled with bright stars in the sky. And one, one that shone brightly, was the one that Ash had looked at, and it had reminded him of 'I Wish upon a Star'.

"Oh, I wish upon a star," Ash had started, "With nothing but hope to lose.

With you by my side, no hope's going to waste.

You are my star, and I'm your little bright, light, that brightens up your heart..."

Deep down, Ash had known that Serena had been singing with him too.


	3. Chapter 3: Close to You

Chapter 3: Close to You

A small knock was heard at the young Serena's bedroom door. While a knock was heard on the outside, sobs were inside it. The sobbing girl refused to get up or open the door.

"Serena sweetie, breakfast." Grace had said softly at the door. No response was heard, as usual, for the past three weeks. The move had been tough on Serena, and let's take out the word 'tough'. It was, um, 'severely heartbreaking' for the little girl. She cried mostly every day, and barely ate what her Mom had made for her. She hadn't seen or talked to Ash in those three weeks, because, well, he's gone. But that's what Serena called, 'Gone forever'. When Serena went to sleep, tears still rolled down her cheeks as she grasped the handkerchief that Ash had given her tightly. It was a treasure to her, the only thing that she could cherish, ever since she was separated. She had no hope, no dreams...

She was dead to the world.

A sigh was heard outside of the bedroom, and Grace slid the plate under the door. She then walked away, and her footsteps became faint, until they couldn't be heard at all. Stopping her sniffing for a few seconds, the little Serena crawled quietly to the plate of food. It contained kiwi and orange slices, a small hot cup of fruit tea, and some napkins. The little child picked up a little kiwi slice and nibbled on it slightly, until it had disappeared. Moving on to an orange slice, Serena had chewed on it, until before you knew it, the whole plate was cleared, along with her tea as well. The girl sighed contently, but still was not satisfied. Now crawling to her window, and returning to her heartbroken state, Serena had whispered, while on the brink of tears, 'Ash, wherever you are, come to Kalos. I want to see you again. I can't go on like this. I can't go on, without you.'

(Time Skip: 6 years later)

"Woah! Waugh!" Serena screamed as she tried to control the Rhyhorn she was riding on. "Come on! We need to go this way!"

"Serena!" Serena's Mother, Grace, called from the side. "Don't be afraid! Be one with your Ryho-"

"Waugh!" Serena screeched again. The Rhyhorn launched Serena high into the sky, with her screaming as well. She plummeted and skidded on the ground. Face first.

'Oww...' Serena thought miserably, 'Ow, ow, ow.'

"Serena!" Grace scolded, "If you're thinking that it was Rhyhorn's fault, it wasn't! It was your fault for being unaware of it!"

Serena picked her face up off the ground in an instant. Clearly set off, and yelled;

"MOM! I. HATTTEEEE THISSSSS!"

Serena dashed up to her bedroom, a big mirror check was what she needed. She could feel the painful cuts on her face, and wanted to know if her face was okay.

Standing at her doorway was Grace's partner, Fletchling. Fletchling gave Serena an unusual look, and all Serena could do was growl, making the Fletchling hop away in fear.

Zooming to the mirror in the left corner of her room she could now inspect her , looking at her face in the mirror, she could see the injuries she had gotten on her face. Two sizeable cuts on her forehead, a small cut on her right cheek, and the tiniest bump on her chin.

"Great!" Serena said sarcastically, "Now I won't be showing up for camp tomorrow! There is absolutely no way that I'm going to camp, with my face. Looking. Like. This." Flailing her arms wildly in the air, which was what she did often when she was aggravated, she went to her window, and quietly screamed. For some reason that always made her feel better. But one more thing made her complete.

Then quietly going under her pink bed, Serena took out a light pink jewelry box, contained with all of the things that she cherished. Including the handkerchief that the little Ash had given her. Spotting that unique handkerchief, she pulled it out, and embraced it in a hug. When Serena had moved, she didn't stop crying. She had no contact with Ash, no talking to him, no nothing...

'I really wish I could see Ash again, even if he didn't remember me.' Serena thought sadly, 'I don't know why I want to see him, I just feel, like, we have a connection. A special one. Like..'

Glancing at a poster that was taped to the pastel pink wall of her bedroom, she looked at the poster and studied it. A boy and girl, who had looked so familiar, and by familiar, I mean just like Ash and Serena, holding hands, at a tropical island, and at the beach, holding hands and staring into one another's eyes. Leaning in for a kiss.

'Love, maybe?' Serena wondered, and immediately swooned at the thought. Hugging the handkerchief close to her chest. She immediately stopped when a wave of pain entered her cheeks, and forehead.

"Okay," Serena said aloud, "Maybe I should get something to treat these wounds."

Being careful at where she stepped, Serena stumbled out of her room.

(Lumiose City Airport, 10:37 A.M.)

"Ash!" Alexa called worriedly from the stair steps of the airplane, "Are you okay?!"

Grunting in pain, Ash managed to give a thumbs up, letting Alexa breathe in relief. Rushing down the steps, Alexa helped Ash get up, which was an easy thing to do.

"Thanks, Alexa." said Ash.

"Oh, no problem!" Alexa laughed, "I'm going to call my sister inside, do you mind staying here?"

"Nope, not a bit!" Ash had replied.

Laughing once again, Alexa nodded, and walked briskly to the waiting station inside.

"Well buddy, we got some exploring to do!" Ash said to Pikachu as the electric mouse climbed up his back and onto Ash's right shoulder.

"Pika, pikapi!" Pikachu agreed. Now, with no words left to say, the two stood in silence with nothing to do except look at where they were.

The sky was clear, more clear than any bright sky he'd ever seen. Spritzee's fluttered in the sky...

"This is going to be such an amazing journey, Pikachu." Ash had said to his partner.

"Pi-"

The Pikachu was interrupted, when a brisk wind muffled the noise of the airport, and a figure, that had looked like a Pokemon, jumped above them. What it had looked like was a blur of red, yellow and white. But then landed on the ground and had done a little twirl, before it disappeared in the flurry of red dust.

Thank you everyone for reading! If you do not know, I am Book of Secrets654, but now called 'A Little Pinch of Amourshiping' (Literally Spelling Error) by mistake. So please, if you're confused, feel free to PM me. Otherwise, good bye!


	4. Chapter 4:Familiar Face

Chapter 4: Familiar Face

(Night time: 9:34 p.m.)

Serena grumbled as she rummaged through the freezer for an ice pack. Her wounds still were alive with pain, making her wince every few minutes.

"Serena," Grace had said from the couch, "Something unbelievable they say is about to come on."

Poking her head out of the freezer, Serena glared at her Mom, and responded, "Yeah, and something unbelievable happened to my face."

Turning her eyes to the corner,Grace took a sip of her tea, while going back to watching the TV, quite interested in what was on.

Sighing, Serena closed her eyes, thinking happy thoughts.

'Tomorrow is another day, another day. Rhyhorn really didn't mean to hurt me. I bet he's sorry. Another day, another day..'

"Hello, everyone! I'm Raina Hertz, and tonight, I'll be bringing you the news." A reporter had spoken from the TV, interrupting Serena's happy thinking.

"Ugh, Mom! Not the news again!" Serena complained, "It's so boring!"

"Please Serena! I can feel that tonight's scoop is going to be exciting." Grace had spoken, "Now, back to finding your ice pack."

Finding one almost instantly, Serena snatched it, and placed it on her forehead. Slamming the door to the freezer, Serena walked over to another couch, and plopped herself down on it.

"Tonight was a very frightening evening for the inhabitants of Kalos. A trainer that goes by the name of Ash,has a very big heart for his partner and all Pokemon. How can we prove this? Watch this footage that a person had caught of the incident." The reporter explained.

Clicking some sort of unique button, the TV screen focused on the footage that was taken, and Serena was already intrigued. The word 'Ash' was stuck in her mind. Was it Ash that she met in Kanto? The one that she played with until she moved away? The girl was shaking in her seat, anxious to watch the footage.

The boy looked like the Ash she knew, but he looked so different than before. Maybe it was a different Ash.

"No, Pikachu!" The boy yelled as he saw his partner falling to the ground. With no warning, the boy jumped over the building, arms wide.

"I'm coming, Pikachu!"

At a racing speed, the boy had caught his Pikachu, but then realized that he was plummeting to the ground. Closing his eyes tight, the boy was ready to go to the light. And then a light. A bright mix of red and white light had scooped the boy into its arms, and put him on the ground safely.

The flash of light was gone in a flash, and the footage had stopped. It minimized to the top right corner, and the reporter had a bright smile.

"Well, thank Arceus they are alright. Here's a picture that was just sent now."

The screen quickly replaced the reporter with the photo. The boy was covered in a dirty coat, and so was his pikachu, but had no signs of injuries.

"It's him.." Serena said aloud, "It's him! I can't believe it! Ash is actually here! Mom! Mom! Look!"

Grace looked up from the pile of letters that she had gotten, and glanced at the TV screen. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"That boy looks like Delia's son so much." Grace had said to Serena.

"That's because it IS him, Mom!" Serena exclaimed,jumping up and down on the floor.

"Yes, yes." Grace mumbled, now looking at this letter in a red , Serena seemed to notice.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.

"The president of Kalos if forcing children seven and older to go to a party. Even trainers that aren't from this region." Grace grumbled, "They say it's this Friday at seven at night. Are they kidding me? That's for teenagers!"

"C'mon Mom! I am a teenager! I'm thirteen years old, remember?"

"Oh right! But still, we should be able to decline."

"Mom! I want to go though! It could be a way for me to reunite with Ash."

"That would be good. It would also be a great way to meet new friends for you. Maybe even ones that are associated in Rhyhorn racing."

Serena gave a small groan, quiet enough that Grace didn't notice. She was excited yet,what if Ash never got the invite? It would be a waste of time. She just hoped that he would make it.

(Friday Night: 6:45 p.m.)

She was nervous. Standing there in a red velvet colored gown, with lace all around it, and glitter that shone in the light. She grasped the handkerchief that the young boy had given to her tightly.

Serena's wounds seemed to magically disappear in the afternoon, which made the girl filled with ecstasy that the tragedy of her messed up face was finally over. The two days were stressful for Serena. She was nervous about Ash being there, and then what if he wasn't there. She didn't want to hang on to that thought, but she just couldn't, well, forget about it. It was just such a powerful thought. But still, there was more to worry about. Serena didn't even have her own

pokèmon yet, no friends, no anything. Of course, Serena didn't tell her Mother that she would start her own Pokèmon Journey the day after tomorrow. Or tomorrow.

Entering the glorious building, Serena gasped at what she saw. It was just wonderful. Plush red carpet covered the floor, with little hearts decorated on it. There was a singing stage, where one boy and girl were singing karaoke together, looking like they were having a good time. The walls were the most beautiful. It was made entirely out of glass, which revealed the starry sky, with the moon in the center.

Walking towards the stage, Serena could see that the two were singing 'Getta BanBan', blushing while singing. The song ended, and everyone including Serena cheered.

"Now!" A voice boomed over a speaker, and spotlights began swirling around the crowd. "Let's just see who will be selected next!"

The spotlights began swirling around faster, until it slowed down and stopped. In front of Serena. The other spotlight landed on someone else, and a high pitched voice, that was muffled in Serena's perspective, had spoken, "C'mon Ash! Get up there!"

The whole crowd began to push the two towards the stage, and up the steps. Serena glanced at her partner, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ash. The boy was dressed in what looked like a prince suit. It was a light blue, but not baby blue. He wore fancy shoes that were a chocolate brown color. The two were so nervous, and their bodies were shaking. Slow Music started, and both of them looked up to see the lyrics, and were surprised to see what the song was. It was 'I Wish Upon a Star'.The remix version. Now with no choice but to sing,Ash had started singing.

"I wish upon a star… with

nothing but hope to lose. With

you by my side, no hope's going

to waste."

"You are my star, and I'm your little bright, light, that brightens up your heart..." Serena sang softly, but it was also shaky.

"With you, Oh with you, I can feel my confidence building up."

"With you, oh with you, we are rising together to the top…" Serena sang, stronger this time.

"Oh I wish upon a Star, with nothing but hope to lose. Your hope is shining bright along with mine, helping us reach our destination. Oh I wish upon a Star…" The two sang. The music suddenly turned up a little faster, and Serena was up.

"One last time, I need to be, the one, who takes you home.."

"One more time, I promise after that, I'll let you go."

"Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart."

"All I really care is that you wake up in my arms."

"One more time, I need to be, the one, who takes you home…"

The music slowly faded, and the two were flushed with relief, yet also with excitement. The crowd cheered loudly. Louder than before.

"You were great." The boy next to Serena finally spoke, "I'm Ash, what's your name?"

"My name's Serena. And thank you." The girl blushed.

"Awesome name! My name's Ash. I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!"

The words just stuck there. It was him. The Ash that Serena had longed to see for so many years. He was here, he really was here.

"I knew it!" Serena gushed, "I remember you! Do you remember us meeting at day camp every day, we went into the forest together, all the other thing we did?"

"Um, no?" Ash said, confused.

"Well, do you remember this?" Serena said as she revealed the handkerchief behind her back.

"Woah. Wait, you're that girl?!" Ash said astonished, "I can't believe it's you! After all these years, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, I'm here. You can have this back." Serena replied gleefully as she placed the handkerchief in his palm. Ash took it immediately, and grabbed Serena's hand.

"C'mon! You're gonna meet all my new friends!" Ash exclaimed and dragged Serena with him.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Secret is Safe With Me!

She couldn't believe it. It was as if a dream had come true. Her wish was granted. Or something else.

Serena was finally on her journey with Ash! Secretly, she went on the journey to escape Rhyhorn racing, since she really didn't have a dream to accomplish. Nothing was really on her mind, except trying for Ash to notice her.

The other night of going (being forced to) to that party still shook Serena's body. People would still bring that up, as if it were a celebrity breaking up with someone. It was worse for Serena since Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, was traveling with them.

"It was adorable!" She would say while skipping.

"De-ne-ne!" The electric mouse in her purse added.

Serena would then walk up to Clemont, leaving Ash and Bonnie together. Newspapers in Kalos had them on the first page. At the top it had said,

'The Terrific Two! Will They Be At Your Party Next?'

Serena avoided the newspapers at all costs. And people that would bring it up on purpose. It only reminded her of the fear she had up there on that stage, with the love of her dreams. You'd think it would be the perfect way to meet your crush. Up on stage, singing with one another. Not in Serena's perspective it wasn't. She thought they would be near the punch table, and then their eyes would meet. But that wouldn't be happening ever again until she met another boy.

"Serena!" Ash called to Serena, and Serena woke up instantly. Her hair was a mess, and she had drooled last night.

What a way to show how you sleep to your crush.

"Huh?! What?!" She babbled, "Mom, no! I don't want to do Rhyhorn racing today!"

"Rhyhorn racing? Serena, you're in a forest." Bonnie yawned. The little girl was in her Pokèmon pajamas, and had little marks on her face from last night.

'She must've slept well.' Serena thought.

"Ugh, you're a mess!" Bonnie spat, "C'mon, I'm gonna take you to the river."

Grabbing Serena's hand, the two girl walked towards the stream a few yards away.

"Clemont, we'll be at the stream! OK?"

"Alright, Bonnie! Be careful!"

Serena slumped as she walked

"What am I, the little girl now?" Serena muttered under her breath.

"What was that Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh nothing, Bonnie!" Serena concluded, "C'mon, where's that river at?"

XXX

The warm water had waken Serena up fully. Bonnie just sat there, waiting for Serena to finish up. It was then a lightbulb lit up in her head, along with a small smirk.

"So, Serena," Bonnie had spoken casually. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Serena replied with a smile.

"When did you meet Ash?" Bonnie blurted out, loud enough for the boys a few yards away to hear. Serena immediately shushed Bonnie by putting a finger to her lips.

"Okay, Bonnie," Serena spoke slowly, "You need to be quieter okay? This is a girl talk. Alright?"

Bonnie nodded, and both were lucky that Dedenne wasn't out. The cute little mouse can fool you easily.

"You see, it was when we were at daycamp. When we were little. We didn't pay attention to each other until the second month of day camp." Serena has started off, and decided to lay in the green grass.

"We were such good friends, really good ones indeed. When I moved away, we didn't see each other for years, until four weeks ago." Serena explained.

"Hmm.." Bonnie smiled, laid down in the grass as well, and then dropped her voice down to a whisper.

"Do you like him?"

The question made Serena's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Bonnie! Uh, erm, how do you know that?"

"Um, it's SO obvious. You've been dropping SO MANY HINTS, you'd have to be REALLY DENSE to not notice them." Bonnie drawled.

"So you're telling me that Ash is dense?"

"Of course! I've known him better by at least three days! He didn't know where the Lumiose City gym was after he was there already!" Bonnie laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Serena smiled, and glanced at the boys who were setting the table.

"Bonnie! Serena! Breakfast!" Clemont called a minute later.

"Okay, be there in a few!" Bonnie said as she got up. Serena grabbed Bonnie's little hand, and both walked towards the table. While walking towards the table, Bonnie yanked on Serena's hand, and gave a sign that she wanted Serena to kneel down. Understanding, Serena went onto her knees.

"Yeah?" Serena whispered.

"Don't worry, Serena. Your secret is safe with me."

For a minute, Serena smiled.

"Thanks."

XXX

That concludes another chapter of this story! I want to thank ALL OF YOU GUYS that have followed and favorited this story! Being an author is my dream, (next to becoming a vetairnairian) and you all are helping me support it! If you were all here right now, I would just, HUG ALL OF YOU!

Thanks for believing in me, guys. Thanks.

:-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Something Wrong With Him and Something Wrong with Her!

She began crying. Sobbing. Her bottled up emotions finally free. She knelt down on the boat docks. Her tears stained the wood with colorless liquid, and some rolled into the ocean, making little ripples as it went…

Her pokèmon stood behind her, with tears in their eyes as well. They understood how their trainer felt. She lost her first Pokèmon showcase. She was humiliated, sad , fearful. She didn't make it past the first round. It was all because of a ribbon. Just because of one tiny ribbon. Many people didn't vote for her. Some people did, because they might've knew how it felt for something like that to happen.

The girl managed to keep her true feelings to herself just long enough so that she could let them go when she was alone.

The sun was rising, and the trainer's pokèmon just couldn't take it anymore. Just seeing their trainer in her crying state made them miserable.

"Fenn," The girl's Fennekin explained to the girl's other pokémon, Pancham. 'I think we should give her a hug.'

"Pan, pancham!" Pancham agreed. 'Great idea, ready?'

Fennekin flicked her tail three times, and with the third flick of her tail, Pancham and her jumped on their trainer. The trainer yelped in surprise, but stared at them. Directly in their little eyes.

"Oh, you guys." The crying performer sniffed, and hugged her pokèmon in return. The hug lasted for a few minutes, and the three cherished the silence.

"Fennekin, Fena, fennekin.." Fennekin had spoken to her trainer. 'Serena, Pancham and I don't want you to be sad. Are you alright?'

Serena, looked at her partner with wet eyes.

"I know what to do now. I'm not upset." Serena had responded.

Releasing her Pokèmon from her grasp, Serena took her pink backpack off her shoulder, and rummaged through it. Finding her scissors, she pulled them out. Grabbing her hair, she replayed all of the memories that had happened on her journey so far. Only after that could you see what happened.

Long streaks of honey colored hair floated in the sky, and then landed in the ocean. The deep, murky ocean.

Her partners stood at her back, astonished at what she had done. When Serena turned around, her face was bright with pure energy. She knew what she had done. There was no redos. She had started over.

~~Later~~

Everyone looked at Serena. Clemont almost fainted, Bonnie just stood there, just astonished. Ash was emotionless. It was as if he was a stationary statue.

"Serena! What did you do to your hair?!" Bonnie shrieked.

Serena chuckled. She flipped her hair, and giggled again.

"It's time for a change. Don't you think?" She spoke.

She then turned to Ash, and blushed.

"Well, what do you think, Ash?" Serena spoke, with a hint of flirting in her voice.

Ash looked at her again, and shrugged and gave a smile.

"You look nice, Serena! I like your new look!" Ash said.

Smiling on the outside, Serena had said 'thank you', but deep inside, she felt as if a million rocks had tumbled down on her, she was crushed. She was hoping for something more ecstatic, but it looked like that was not meant to be.

Ignoring the negative feeling, Serena put on another smile. She grabbed her backpack off the couch, and began running. She ran out the door and ran onto the sidewalk. Taking everyone by surprise, the rest of the group began running too.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for?!" Serena squealed behind her back as she ran farther ahead.

~~Later~~

The group was walking casually down a farm like road. Ash lagged behind longer than usual, it was as if he were Clemont. Clemont and Ash were murmuring, and Clemont was patting Ash on the back, murmuring something else to him.

The girls then looked behind them and looked at Ash.

"I think we should eavesdrop." Bonnie whispered, "Ash is never like this."

Serena nodded and they stopped walking for a split two seconds, until the boys were their hearing range.

Now eavesdropping on the boy's conversation, the two girls kept quiet.

'Why would Misty break up with me though?" Ash whispered, "I made sure she was always happy. I saw her every time I could, I always sent her letters, I sent her flowers. What else could she want?"

"Honestly Ash, Misty sounds like a jerk to me. There are tons of other girls out there for you." Clemont whispered back, "Who knows, maybe your girl was with you ever since you came to Kalos. You can ditch Misty. So just forget about her. I guess she was never grateful for what you gave her. Only a very special girl will be happy to have you."

The girl's eyes widened. What had they just heard? It was just, mindblowing.

'Ash had a girlfriend?' was all Serena could think of as she and Bonnie walked ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena could barely eat her food. Why? She felt queasy and somewhat hurt. I mean, it shouldn't have affected her really. Ash broke up with Misty, so really Serena should've had no worries. But the thought of Ash having a girlfriend other than her just made her want to go somewhere far away, curl up into a ball, and cry. Ash was, irresponsible,childish, and, dense.

"Serena, are you feeling okay?" Clemont asked as he was adjusting his glasses.

He could tell.

Serena looked up from her plate, and gave a weary smile. The smile was big enough to tell Clermont she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about my next showcase." Serena lied.

Clemont nodded in understandment, but he knew that Serena was still hurt inside, and he didn't want to irritate her.

Serena's Pokèmon felt her disturbance as well and wanted to comfort her but just didn't know how.

Ash, as dense as he was, could barely feel Serena's disturbance, but didn't really care since his food was in front of him.

Typical Ash.

~~~ Later ~~~

As soon as lunch was over, and Serena and Bonnie had finished washing all the dishes, Serena and Bonnie decided to take a small walk in the woods. People had said there was a gorgeous Meadow after a few minutes of walking east.

"We're going to walk for a little while! See you all later!" Bonnie squealed as she took Serena's hand. The boys barely noticed, and continued their afternoon battle.

The girls rolled their eyes, boys could be such idiots at times.

The two walked silently through the forest, and they knew that no one could see them. As soon as they were out of sight, Serena broke down, but no tears came just yet.

Bonnie noticed and gasped.

"Serena, are you okay?!" Bonnie asked frantically.

Serena moaned and slumped by the nearest tree. Today was the worst day ever for her.

"Bonnie, I'm fine. It's just that I'm really upset at what I heard." Serena replied softly. Her throat was tight, and anything unsettling would send Serena into tears.

"It's about Ash, isn't it? " Bonnie replied with a small smirk growing onto her face.

Serena's eyes widened. How could Bonnie have known?

"Yes! I mean.. No!" Serena stuttered, straightening her back.

Bonnie's smirk grew bigger.

Knowing that the young child would not stop her ranting, Serena replied, "Fine. It is about Ash."

"OH, I KNEW IT!" Bonnie squealed in excitement. "Serena loves Ash! Serena loves Ash! Sere-"

Serena covered Bonnie's mouth.

"Please keep quiet!" Serena pleaded, "They probably heard us!"

Bonnie grinned again, "Sorry."

Serena sighed. Grasping Bonnie's hand, both of them began to walk again. But this time, Serena didn't break down. She felt better.

"I'll keep trying. Until he notices me!" Serena proudly said aloud.

~~~The End~~~

Why the end?

XYZ is over :(. And Serena kissed Ash. What's the point of writing it again?

Otherwise, if you've read 'The Apple Never Falls Far From The Tree' , I'll be updating it in a few hours!

If you have any suggestions on Pokèmon stories, just comment and I'll see what I can do. See you all soon!


End file.
